degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade)
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 20:30, 2010 November 20 Good look on getting people to join your wiki! Loveya Pictures last longer. 20:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi Hey,yes I am interested (: DegrassiLuv 17:24, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I would be interested in the Degrassi thing where you make your own character. Send da link. :) You have amazing editing skills:D my edits are like dog pooped compared to yours I can't make a simple edit.нαℓєу:) 01:00, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I forgot the title!нαℓєу:) 01:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome :D нαℓєу:) 03:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) plz and hxs hey can u make me a wiki? pl and thanks ill give u all the info if u will pl message me back thanks ooh and also i love your Isbella Jones paige :)HayleeMonroe 05:47, April 4, 2012 (UTC)HayleeMonroe there is that all you need? 9th Grade Michael Grant as Jack Simpson Victoria Justice as Isabella Jones Debby Ryan as Demi Lov Selena Gomez as Aria Wilson Laura Marano as Sutton Smith Zyan Malik as Samuel Wilson Logan Henderson as Andrew Michael Brandon Mychal Smith as Alexander James 10th Grade Demi Lovato as Julianna Baker Tyler Posey as Daniel Smith Louis Tomlinson as Sergio Miller Ross Lynch as Alec David Keke Palmer as Stefani Germanotta Zoe Belkin as Marley Morgan Nicholas Hoult as Steven Stone Season 1 episodes and tag-lines. Tag-line for season one part 1 is It’s About To Get Real and Season 1 part 2 tag-line is They Go There! Season 1 part 1 is episodes 1-20 and part 2 is episodes 21-36 1. The show goes on 2. The show goes on 3. Smash into you 4. Smash into you 5. She’s got a boyfriend now 6. She’s got a boyfriend now 7. Someone like you 8. Someone like you 9. Contagious 10. Contagious 11. Chemicals collide 12. Chemicals collide 13. Heart break 14. Heartbreak 15. Real Thing 16. Real Thing 17. Love Drunk 18. Love Drunk 19. Hero/Heroine 20. Her/Heroine 21. The First One 22. The Frist One 23. Dance Hall Drugs 24. Dance hall drugs 25. Heels over head 26. Heels over head 27. The great escape 28. The great escape 29. On top of the world 30. On top of the world 31. Time To Dance 32. Time To Dance 33-36. Bleeding Love (movie) and aso i was wobnering if you would like to help me cuz the person who was goig to droped out at the last second. Would you make theb summires for me? I'll give u full crit. But before u do i need to tell you some stuff okay thanks There u go :) there u go sorry it took me so long..will you help me with my fanfiction? mkae the summries plz? i'll need to tell u some stuff before though and also it is called Degrssi:The Lost Gneration hope im not to late telling ou the name of the serisif i am sorry:) and also if u help me with my fanfiction by making the summries ill gie you full cerit okay thanks :) ad will you hve thewikia up by tonight? If thanks im in no rush though and will you make a group picture of Jck,Isabella, Jullianna, and Daniel togather because the first season circels around them mostly okay soory if i maing u do too much but thanks for your help :)HayleeMonroe 21:21, April 4, 2012 (UTC)HayleeMonroe There you go :) There are all the plots :) sorry but i dont have any caharter summires but maybe you can make onefor me by reading there plots :) and they will help you make the erpisode summries for season one. :) In episodes 1-2 Jack deals with his mom and dad dying and having to live with his sister. Jack and Isabella hit someone with a car killing the person. They get threats throughout the whole season saying stuff like I’ll tell everyone all your secrets. In one episode in the begging Jack and his 9th grade class go on a field trip to camp and Jack and Samuel have to share a tent, they have sex. The person how is treating him sends pictures of this to everyone and post it all around the school. Some of Isabella secrets are told too like she is bulimic. In the season finial they find out it is the guy they killed because he is not really dead. And also Andrew and Jack begin to date. Isabella and Samuel date also. Also the blackmailer tries to kill them more than once. (main girl and boy for season 1) Demi’s plot is wanting to become an actor and stopping at noting and also having to deal with the death of her parents and living with her cousin Emma. She Jack and Isabella become good friends also. Aria’s plot is becoming jealous of Jack and Samuel because she is in love with Jack but Jack’s gay. She tries to ruin their relationship by telling lies to them and stuff. Sutton’s plot trying to become best friends with Aria is an overachiever getting pungent by her dad when he rapes her she kills her dad in self-defense in the season finial. Andrew’s plot taking steroids to become better at spots…getting addicted to pills. Samuel plots dating Jack hating his sister because of what she tried to do to him and Jack. Alexander’s plot finding out he is adopted. Stefani’s plot is she loves music with all of her life! She knows Alec likes her, but thinks he is too immature. She goes on an online dating website to find a boy her age, but finds a 50 year old pedophile. He kidnaps her, and rapes her. He wants to keep her there until she agrees to have sex with him. But Alec saves her from getting raped a second time, and they start a relationship. Alec’s plot Alec is a nice boy. His dad is disabled, and he has huge feelings for Stefani. He starts pranking people so he can try to win her affections, but she denies it. He gets upset when he finds out she was kidnapped, and searches for her. He saves her life, and starts a relationship with her. Daniel’s plot he is best friends with Julianna and Sergio, and even goes out with Julianna. But her ex wants her back, and threatens to kill them unless they help his gang. He has Daniel steal from local stores so his gang can sell them. (second main boy for season 1) Julianna’s plot dated a bad boy during her freshmen year named Steven. They broke up because he was in a gang. When she starts her sophomore year, she dates one of her best friends named Daniel. Steven gets back into their lives by threatening them to do stuff for them, or they will die. He gets her a job as a stripper, and has her dance at a strip club. (second main girl for season 1) Sergio’s plot He feels that he is a loner, and is tired of being the third wheel in his friendship with Julianna and Daniel. He goes to cutting for advice. He stops cutting when he walks into the wrong bathroom and sees Marley cutting herself. They decide it is wrong to cut, and go out. She breaks up with him, and as a result, he cuts again. Seven’s plot in a gang; threatens Julianna and Daniel Marley’s plot she is caught cutting herself in the girl’s bathroom by a boy who walks into the wrong bathroom to cut himself. He sees her cut, and learns that it is wrong, and that they shouldn't do it. She dates him, and it lasts for 5 months. They break up because he was getting to clingy. Have the last episodes end with a cliffhanger with Jack and Isabella and the blackmailer plot, Sutton killing her dad, and the whole Sergio, Julianna, Daniel, and Steven plot. Bleeding love is a movie not the season finial with the A plot being Jack and Isabella getting kidnapped by their blackmailer and Demi looking for them(it’s like a scary movie ) In ssah into you isabella and jack hit the guy. Someone like you is the camp episode where Jack and Samuel hook-up All the episodes are names after Boys Like Girls But episode 1, 2, 3, 4, and 33-36 also episode 31-32 are songs by Panic At the disco plz listin to the songs before you make the summire will u dont have to but yeah. Wiki Decision Hey. I have decided to have a wiki! I would like it if you could go on the degrassi chat so we can talk about some things privatley. Don't wanna give away info to people about my fanfiction. Thanks Scooter14 Hey, can you help me! Scooter14 20:46, April 9, 2012 (UTC) i was just checking to see if my signature worked